


A Gift Most Take for Granted

by Thinker109



Series: Drabble Time! [8]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thinker109/pseuds/Thinker109
Summary: Heinz receives a present.
Relationships: Charlene Doofenshmirtz/Heinz Doofenshmirtz, Heinz Doofenshmirtz & Perry the Platypus, Heinz Doofenshmirtz & Vanessa Doofenshmirtz
Series: Drabble Time! [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673932
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	A Gift Most Take for Granted

You hadn’t received many as a child. Gifts people gave freely to everyone, it seemed, but you. Even Balloony ~~didn't~~ couldn’t give you one. Same for your ocelot family who you loved so dearly. Perhaps they could have given something so rare, if only you had been more likeable. 

You’d received a couple as you aged, gifts on your wedding, gifts from Vanessa, Charlene and- well, there wasn’t really anyone else. You supposed Norm counted too, he was programmed to give.

And today, for the first time, your nemesis just gave you such a rare and treasured present-

A smile.


End file.
